1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device that has includes a first electrode, a piezoelectric body layer and a second electrode that are provided through a vibration plate on a substrate, liquid ejecting head provided with the piezoelectric device, a liquid ejecting apparatus provided with the liquid ejecting head, and a manufacturing method of a piezoelectric device.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting heads in which liquid droplets are ejected from nozzle openings that communicate with pressure generation chambers by deforming a piezoelectric devices and causing pressure fluctuations in liquid inside the pressure generation chambers, are known. Ink jet type recording heads that eject ink droplets as liquid droplets are representative examples of this kind of liquid ejecting head.
For example, ink jet type recording heads are provided with piezoelectric devices on one surface side of a flow channel formation substrate in which pressure generation chambers, which communicate with nozzle openings, are provided, and cause a pressure change in ink inside pressure generation chambers and eject ink droplets from the nozzle openings by deforming a vibration plate through driving the piezoelectric devices.
In this instance, the piezoelectric devices are provided with a first electrode, a piezoelectric body layer and a second electrode that are provided on a substrate. A piezoelectric device in which breakage due to a leakage current between the two electrodes is suppressed by providing a protective film in the piezoelectric device while setting the first electrode, which is provided on a substrate side, as a common electrode of a plurality of active sections, which effectively form a driving section, and setting the second electrode as individual electrodes of each active section, and, has been suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-141644 and JP-A-2000-94688).
In addition, a piezoelectric device in which breakage due to a leakage current between the two electrodes is suppressed covering the first electrode with the piezoelectric body layer without providing a protective film while setting the first electrode, which is provided on a substrate side, as individual electrodes of each active section, setting the second electrode as a common electrode of a plurality of active sections (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-196329).
In recent years, although a so-called high displacement efficiency piezoelectric device that can obtain a large displacement at low driving voltages has been desirable, if a deformation on a substrate side is attempted by applying a voltage to the piezoelectric device in a case in which the piezoelectric device is greatly warped on the substrate side in an initial state, a displacement amount is small, and therefore, the displacement efficiency is low.
This kind of problem is not limited to piezoelectric devices that are used in liquid ejecting heads such as ink jet type recording heads, and the same problem exists in piezoelectric devices that are used in other apparatuses.